Grigorii
by Deathwood2
Summary: After Gordon Freeman leaves Ravenholm, never to return, Father Grigori wonders his home aimlessly. The priest finds a mysterious machine in his random stumbling.


Grigorii

After the nice, quiet man left Ravenholm, never to return, Father Grigori couldn't help but feel alone once more. The conversation they shared, no matter how one-sided, was a breath of fresh air, it brought light into his life unlike that which was brought into his soul by Jesus Christ, but dare he think it… better. He continued to roam his home, now a bit more aimlessly, due to the departure of his only brother with all the skin God intended, without parasite, at least not one so blatant, and most importantly, his only brother that didn't find the need in shrieking about their icing.

Father Grigori used his companion, the kind, just and fair, Anabelle rifle, to navigate his self-enforced prison. The priest found things he'd never before seen, a tall building filled with washing machines, empty ammunition boxes and health kits. His silent visitor must've taken them. Oh well, he thought. He did however find some full energy capsules he decided to swipe.

On further examination of the ghost town, Grigori noticed a small home behind a firewall trap he must of made years ago. He turned it off, walked past it, and reactivated the contraption. In the house was lay many typical things. An oven, a refrigerator, a table accompanied by chairs, and the mysterious, eternal, un-rotting watermelon, but there was something Grigori didn't recognize. A small white box, connected to a familiar device, a television. On further inspection Grigori discovered markings on both the box and a white remote device that read 'Wii.'

Father Grigori found both the Wii and the TV had the same, three-pronged plugs. With his superior technical know-how that went into innovations such as the propeller and car trap, he attached the two identical plugs to two different energy capsules that he pocketed earlier. On the screen appeared white text on a black background. Grigori began to read the words but before he could finish they vanished, replaced with a menu of some sort. This is the most notable difference to the Bible Grigori could notice. Grigori selects the panel that says 'Wii Fit' by moving the remote, an act he could not determine whether it was the most advanced piece of machinery he had ever seen, or witchcraft of the highest order.

After yet more options, Father Grigori was witness to the visage of a woman with white skin. She was standing on a white board, the same one that Grigori found and began to stand on as well. The trainer took Grigori through many strange motions and stances foreign to him. He knows not why he did them, but they helped keep his mind off of the hurtful loss of the bearded man.

Weeks and weeks went by, Father Grigori didn't leave the small house with the white skinned woman but to get food and energy capsules. He'd started to gain romantic and sexual desires for this woman. He couldn't dare act on them, even acknowledge them in his head because of the gospel, "Thou shalt not commit adultery", "Thou shalt not covet thy neighbor's wife" and spilling seed, an act not condoned by the God he'd come to worship. All of these things he'd need to accomplish to finally be happy. How could he do this to poor Anabelle? Grigori found himself once again, sitting on the old red couch, holding his rifle and book, with the Wii Fit Trainer staring at him with her completely white eyes. This time Grigori made a decision, one he'd never thought he'd come down to. He tossed the Holy Bible, the only truth he'd ever found him dear to him out the window, with the same power and speed as a sawblade launched from an orange glowing gun of the man with glasses, breaking the glass and landing in the fire. He dropped his spouse on the couch and initiated removing his clothing, starting with his golden crucifix necklace. It snapped in two. He stopped once he was as naked as he was born, wrapped his hand around his phallus and started yanking in much the fashion as an old English dead ringer who was afraid of the dark.

Hours later, a couple of Combine soldiers, with their wit and opposable thumbs, turned the red valve on the firewall trap, stopping the flame and allowing them to walk through. What they discovered was a pile of empty energy capsules, half as tall as them in the corner of what looked like a living room, and a naked man lying on a couch. One of the soldiers took aim with his pulse rifle as the other grabbed the Anabelle rifle, seeing as he came into the house wielding only a stun baton. The properly equipped soldier pulled his index finger back.


End file.
